Certification of a process measuring device according to the standard IEC61508 (SIL2) requires that possibly occurring hardware defects of higher probability be detected and signaled on a measured value receiver as an error state. The statistical fraction of errors, which lead to a correct signalling of the error state on the measured value receiver, is referred to as the SFF (Safe Failure Fraction).